In My Arms
by Devaney Walsh
Summary: Logan visits Rory at Yale as a surprise. It's a one-shot set in season seven. Rogan in case you couldn't guess!


Forever and For Always

A/N: okay so here is my attempt at fluff! This idea just popped into my head and I thought it was a very Logan-ish thing to do *sigh* why can't my boyfriend be like this? (No offense babe!) …lol

As always read and enjoy….don't forget the little blue button! Oh and this is a **one-shot **it is in no way connected/related/or on the same planet as 'Last Train Home."

Oh and I apologize for my appalling French please forgive me but it's a Monday and I can barely manage English.

Shutting up now! Read and Enjoy!

In My Arms

Rory Gilmore felt like she was dying. Alright so a slight exaggeration. Still though after 9 hours spent studying in the Yale Library, you started to feel a little death-ish. She was sitting surrounded by books and papers, not to mention piles of empty coffee cups. Incase you couldn't tell by her lack of make-up, Yale sweats and study face, it was finals time.

"The economist movement was started in…" she banged her head against the desk as she spaced on the date. "I am going to die…I am going to fail…I am going to rot here forever!"

"Now, now Ace, I thought I taught you to have a brighter outlook on life?"

"Logan!!! Oh my God!!! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in meetings in London!"

"Jeez Ace you'd think you'd never heard of a lie before."

"You lied to me?!"

"Only so I could see the look on your face when I showed up as a surprise."

She crossed he arms over her chest and pretended to look disapproving "Still Logan, you lied. And what kind of relationship am I supposed to think we have if I can't even trust my boyfriend? How are we going to last if you don't even tell me the truth."

He gave her that heart-melting smile. "Because Ace, you love it every time I show up."

"Correction Huntzberger…I love you!" and with that she launched herself into his arms.

He hugged her tight pressing his face to her hair, and drinking in the fact that after 3 months apart he had her right there in his arms.

She pulled back and frowned. "How long are you here this time?"

He groaned "Way to ruin the moment Ace!"

"I'm serious Logan, is this another 24 hour visit? Cause if it is I have to make the most of my time."

"48."

"Hours?"

"No seconds Ace…of course hours."

"Hey I'm a reporter you can't blame me for clarifying my facts!"

He bent his head to hers and pressed a knee-weakening kiss to her lips.

"Oh" she said as he pulled away "it's going to be one of _those_ visits."

He smiled. "C'mon Ace" he said grabbing her hand "let's make this the best 48 hours of both our lives."

"And how are you going to manage that Huntzberger?"

"I have my ways Ace…believe me I have my ways." He said with a wink.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"When you said you had your ways Logan I wasn't expecting this!" She shouted above the noise.

"This isn't even the big part Ace!" he replied laughing.

"The freaking Helicopter ride isn't the big part?!!!"

"Nope Ace, it's just the fastest way to get there!"

Speechless she just shook her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"A jet Logan???"

"Wow Rory those deducing skills are very impressive. Yes Ace it is a jet."

"A JET LOGAN!!! Are you serious?! We're going on a jet?"

"Calm down Rory…I promise you'll like where we're going."

"Oh speaking of which, where are we going??!!!"

"Ace do you not remember anything about me?? Surprise is everything."

"Fiinneee! At least I don't have to wear that stupid blindfold again!"

"Oh that reminds me…" he said as he pulled a black piece of fabric out of his back pocket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Looogaannn" she wined "are we there yet."

"Almost Ace, almost."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We're here Rory."

"Really? Oh thank God, I swear it feels like we've been on that plane for years. Oh wait! That might have to do with the fact that I had to have a freaking blindfold on the whole flight!!!"

"If it was that bad Ace, we can always get back on the plane…"

Rory cheered up instantly. "Nope I'm good please don't make me get back on the plane. See look" she pointed to her face "happy face…smiling!"

Logan chuckled. "Whatever you say Ace…do you want to take that blindfold off now?"

"Hell yes!!!"

"Ready?" he said reaching for it "Three…two…one…"

Rory gasped as she saw the view.

"Logan…we're in PARIS!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes Ace we're in Paris." He said smiling down at her.

"Paris…Paris…PARIS!!!!"

"You okay there Ace? Need a glass of water, or a time machine?"

She flung her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Omigosh Logan it's the Eiffel Tower!!!"

"I thought you've already been to Paris?"

"I have but still, it's the Eiffel Tower!"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him in the back seat of the limo. She rested her head on his shoulder and gazed intently out the window.

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I mean you have 48 hours of time off work and you fly all the way back to New Haven, and then hop right back on a plane so that you can take me to Paris!"

"What can I say Rory, you make guys do strange things."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She turned her focus out the window once more. "But Logan is the limo really necessary? People are looking at us like we're crazy."

He chuckled "Ever consider that there looking at you not the limo Ace? Don't worry this thing is only to get us to the hotel, so I can show you my final surprise."

"There's more??!"

"Don't worry Ace this is the last one, and this time you won't need a blindfold."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rory opened the door to the hotel room.

"Wow!" she said in awe "Logan this…this is perfect!"

He smiled at the look on her face. "I'm glad you like it Ace."

"Like it? Logan this is the single most incredible thing ever!" She looked around the lavishly decorated room taking in each detail. "Logan" she said worriedly "this must be costing you a fortune!"

He shrugged and turned her to look out the window. "But doesn't this make it all worth it?"

The view out the window was –for lack of a better word- spectacular. Rory looked out on a breath taking view of the Paris night scene. The Eiffel tower was lit and was startlingly close. The room looked on to a park with the trees wrapped in sparkle lights, and benches where couples sat ensconced. For once in her life Rory Gilmore writer extraordinaire could not find words.

She turned around in Logan's arms. "Logan, this…this is….incredible."

He pulled her close in his arms "I'm glad you like it Ace."

"This is too much."

He laughed with a mischievous grin "Baby, you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Logan laughed as Rory skipped in front of him. They were walking in the park near the hotel.

"Hurry up Logan!" she said skipping ahead.

He jogged to catch up and grabbed her arms pulling her close to him "Hey, I thought Gilmore girls weren't supposed to run?"

She kissed him quickly on the lips and then grabbed his hand pulling him along with her "Well Huntz, when in Paris…"

He chuckled "What? Do as the Parisians do?"

She pecked him on the lips and smiled "Nope, when in Paris run like hell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bon soir Monsieur, avez-vous une réservation?"

« Oui, le nom de famille est Huntzberger »

« Voila, pour deux ? »

« Oui. Avez-vous une table spéciale ? »

« Oui monsieur, votre table est prête. Sil vous plait allons si »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I didn't know you spoke French Logan?" Rory said as they followed the Maitre dit.

"I'm a man of many talents Ace."

She smiled wickedly "Well I already knew that." She said coyly with a wink.

They reached their table and sat down. Their waiter arrived shortly and Logan ordered a bottle of champagne.

"What's the occasion?" Rory asked when the man had left.

"Do I really need an occasion to drink champagne with my girlfriend?" he said.

She reached over to hold his hand across the table. "No you don't." she replied with a smile "So master and commander, what do you have planned next?"

He laughed at the old joke "Actually this is the last planed thing on the agenda." He leaned closer to her "I was hoping that after this we could go back to the hotel…" he trailed off suggestively.

Rory shook her head playfully, confused. "I think you're going to have to finish your thought Logan, I can't imagine what you want to do when we get back to the hotel?" she smiled with fake innocence.

"If you insist Ace, » he said leaning closer to her over the table « voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir? » he asked.

« Oui Logan. » she replied brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked back to their hotel, Logan's arm wrapped tightly around Rory.

"So Ace how did you like my surprise?"

"It was incredible Logan, really."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he yawned.

"Poor baby" she said touching his cheek "you must be exhausted."

"A little" he admitted.

"Too exhausted for sex?"

He shook his head rapidly "Un uh, I'm never to exhausted for sex."

"That's my boy" Rory laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXX

"I lied" Logan called to Rory from his place on the bed.

"Huh?" Rory asked from the bathroom where she was changing.

"I said, 'I lied'."

"When?" Rory asked as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a dark blue silk teddy that made her eyes seem even bluer.

Logan's eyes opened wide "When did you get that?!"

She shook her head disparagingly at him "I do know how to phone and have things delivered you know. Now when did you lie to me?"

"When I said I had no more surprises."

Rory just looked at him curiously.

"I have one more surprise for you Ace." He took a deep breath. "I love you Ace."

"Logan I already know that."

"Rory, just let me finish."

She nodded.

"I love you Ace, with all my heart" he said looking in her eyes "I've loved you since the day I saw you, when we fought over whether or not you were sleeping with Professor Fleming."

Rory smiled at the memory but remained silent.

"I became obsessed with you, for the first time Logan Huntzberger 'playboy', thought of settling down. But I was scared" he continued "I didn't know if I could be with you, and that scared me more than you'll ever know. We started the casual dating thing, and then one day you came to my dorm with that tile imprint on your face. You told me that you wanted to be with me but that you couldn't handle the 'no strings attached agreement'. I had two choices" he paused "I could say no, and loose you, or I could take a chance for something. For once in my life Rory I risked it all and I did it for you. I looked at you that day, and I realized that I couldn't live without you, I couldn't face not having you in my life."

"Logan-"

"No Ror let me finish. We went through all those ups and downs, we fought like all couples fight. And when you wouldn't take me back I went to Lorelai for help. She looked at me and she asked me why I wanted her help. I told her that even though I had messed up, and although I didn't deserve you, I needed you. I told her that you were the most precious thing in my world, and that I would do anything just to hold you in my arms again. Your mom gave me that look of hers, the one where you realize that she knows more than you do, and she gave me her blessing. She said "You've messed up, but you realize what an incredible thing you have, and you love her, no one could ever doubt that."

"What I said to you the morning I left for London was true, Rory if you had come with me I would never have gotten on that plane. It was so hard for me to leave you, and I nearly ran back a dozen times. You mean everything to me Ace, you make me better just by loving you, and I don't think I could live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms, and I never want to have to let go. I'm not complete without you Ace. I love you more then I could ever tell you. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Tears were brimming in Rory's eyes "Yes," she said and smiled uncontrollably "yes, yes, yes."

Logan pulled her into his arms and kissed away the tears running down her face. He held her face in his hands "Thank you." He said simply his voice rough with emotion as his lips descended on hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that my friends is how the show should have ended! (well at least in my opinion) I know it's really mushy and romantic, but I thought that it was high time that Logan showed his soft side!

Thanks again to my beta Anne Delaney for being the best editor and for putting up with all my "there/their/they're" mistakes….aww crap did I miss one?

Devaney


End file.
